As the use of video has become more popular in today's world, video has become available in a wide variety of video formats. These video formats are provided by using traditional video coding techniques that are able to compress video for storage and transmission, and are able to decompress video for viewing. Compression and decompression of video consumes computing resources and time. Although traditional video coding techniques can be used to encode and decode video, such techniques are limited and are often computationally inefficient.